Please I Wanna Love You
by SuperJunior137
Summary: "Aku ingin selalu berada di belakangmu.. ketika kau terluka, aku selalu merentangkan tanganku untuk memelukmu.." -Zhoumi "Aku memang lemah, tapi aku bahagia kau mau menerima diriku yang sangat lemah ini..." -Henry


Kamu memikirkan masa lalumu dengan seseorang yang kamu percayai, lalu Ia malah memutuskanmu secara sepihak. Apa perasaanmu ?

Sakit ?

Marah ?

Kesal ?

Sedih ?

Mungkin semua yang kusebut akan kau jawab "YA". Semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Dia yang sudah kita percayai, tapi dia tidak ada rasa belas kasihan hingga memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak. Hell. Dunia pun terasa runtuh seketika. Hingga perasaan putus asa pun muncul pada diri kita. Antara harus melanjutkan jalan hidup…. Atau berhenti sampai sini saja.

ZhouRy Fanfiction

"Please, I Wanna Love You"

Cast : -Zhoumi

-Henry Lau

And Other Real Couple Super Junior

Genre : Yaoi, NC 21

Inspiration : Ketika kicauan dari twitter itu membuat saya terdorong mengetik FF ini….

WARNING : Bagi yang tidak suka FF Yaoi atau anda sangat anti Yaoi, tidak disarankan membaca fanfic ini. Jika anda sudah baca, berarti anda sudah mengerti peringatan ini.

Wajib review. Tidak menerima bashingan atau sekedar komentar "lanjut chingu" atau sejenisnya.

Happy reading…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Saat itu, seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu berjalan di sekitar taman dekat dengan rumahnya. Wajahnya terlihat jelas dia kesal. Ah tidak, marah. Ah, sedih. Atau Sakit ? Entahlah, mungkin semua tebakan itu benar. Bercampur jadi satu.

Ia duduk di kursi taman, menikmati dedaunan coklat gugur menjatuhinya. Tapi bukan itu yang Ia minta saat ini.

Seminggu yang lalu…. Kekasihnya memutuskan dia secara sepihak. Entah penyebabnya. Mungkin karena kurangnya komunikasi. Tetapi, Zhoumi minta diperhatikan saja. Malah akhirnya kandas hubungan mereka. Zhoumi bisa apa lagi ? Nggak bisa protes, tapi tidak mau sedih.

"P-permisi ^^. Aku dari panitia yayasan perlindungan anak kanker di Seoul. Apakah kau ingin menyumbangkan sedikit uangmu?"

Zhoumi menoleh ke asal suara. Suaranya yang Ia kenal seperti yeoja. Tapi dugaannya salah. Dia namja. Ah~ namja imut dan tampan itu. Murah senyum, dengan tanda pengenal yang Ia kalungkan "Henry Lau'

"Ah~ ne. Aku ingin menyumbangkan uangku.", Zhoumi mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan seluruh uangnya di dompet. Lalu, Ia letakkan di kotak yang dibawa namja yang bernama Henry itu. Henry membelalakan matanya ketika Zhoumi menaruh seluruh uangnya di kotak tersebut.

"Tu-tuan, apa kau yakin menyumbangkan seluruh uangmu ?"

"Aku sangat yakin. Terimalah. Aku ikhlas", kata Zhoumi sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Ah~ Terima Kasih banyak tuan! Kau sungguh baik!", seru Henry semangat.

"Ne. Em.. jangan panggil aku Tuan. Seperti terlalu Tua. Ah~ apa boleh aku meminta nomormu yang bisa dihubungi ? Siapa tahu aku ingin mampir ke yayasan kanker Seoul."

"Ah ne~ ini nomerku…"

.

.

Esok harinya… Zhoumi singgah dulu untuk sarapan di salah satu restoran cepat saji. Ia menunggu pesanan yang akan diantar pelayan di salah satu meja. Dan ketika pesanan itu datang….

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan~"

"Terima Ka…. Eh ? Henry ?"

"Eh ? Zhoumi Gege ?"

"Kenapa kau disini ?"

"A-aku… kerja sambilan disini, ge."

"Sampai jam berapa ?"

"Sampai sore jam 5, ge. Ah, pelanggan sudah banyak yang datang. Aku kembali ke dapur, ne ? ^^"

Henry meninggalkan Zhoumi di meja makan. Ah, anak itu pekerja keras, batin Zhoumi. Zhoumi saat itu makan dengan terburu-buru dan akhirnya selesai makan pun Ia pergi dari café tersebut.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

2 hari kemudian…. Zhoumi ada waktu kosong. Ia ingin pergi ke alamat Yayasan Perlindungan Kanker sesuai alamat yang di beri Henry. Dia mencari yayasan itu dan akhirnya ketemu. Dari luar Ia melihat Henry sedang bermain dengan anak-anak pengidap kanker. Zhoumi melihatnya dari dalam mobil –dibalik jendela. Ia tersenyum, dia lelaki yang baik hati.

Ia lantas turun dari mobil tersebut membawa beberapa parcel yang akan Ia beri untuk semua anak-anak penderita kanker.

"Annyeong~", sapa Zhoumi yang membuat kumpulan anak-anak itu menoleh ke asal suara, termasuk Henry. Henry tersenyum ketika Zhoumi datang.

"Zhoumi Ge~ ayo masuk.", ajak Henry.

"Ah, ne. Bisa minta tolong? Aku membawa beberapa makanan untuk anak-anak."

Beberapa rekan Henry dengan senang hati mengambil beberapa parcel dalam mobil Zhoumi. Henry yang melihat itu semua merasa tidak enak. Zhoumi yang awal Ia temui menyumbangkan semua uangnya untuk anak-anak kanker dan sekarang dibelikan makanan yang banyak.

"Aish, Zhoumi Ge tidak perlu repot-repot membelikan kami makanan. Kami masih mampu membelinya~"

"Aniya~ anggaplah ini hadiah."

"Tapi Zhoumi Ge, gege udah banyak bantu anak-anak. Henry merasa nggak enak"

"Buat apa nggak enak ? Gege ingin membantu mereka kok, Gege ikhlas."

Henry hanya melipat bibirnya (?) dan diam.

"Ah, gege. Ayo ke belakang bertemu ibu yayasan.", Henry menarik tangan Zhoumi menuju kamar pemilik yayasan pengidap kanker.

.

.

1 jam kemudian, Henry dan Zhoumi duduk di ayunan. Mereka sama-sama menatap langit dengan menyipitkan matanya meski sesilau apapun.

"Henry tinggal dimana ?", tanya Zhoumi membuka percakapan.

"Aku tinggal disini menemani adik-adikku. Kenapa ge ?"

"Kau sendiri ?"

Henry menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu menatap Zhoumi.

"Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa disini. Entah ibu atau ayahku salah menaruhku. Yang harusnya ditaruh di panti asuhan malah yayasan kanker."

"….."

"Aku dibuang, ge. Dari kecil aku bersama mereka dan ibu yayasan. Kadang aku melihat betapa beruntungnya anak-anak yang sering bermain di taman bersama orang tuanya. Masa kecilnya indah sekali. Dan inilah yang aku harapkan, tidak ada yang bernasib sama denganku.", Henry mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyum palsu. Zhoumi hanya bisa diam mendengar cerita Henry.

"Anak-anak pengidap kanker semakin banyak. Kadang beberapa dari mereka sudah meninggal karena kankernya yang ganas. Semakin banyak, semakin kurang luas juga tempat kami istirahat. Kadang aku tidur di meja saking tidak cukupnya kamar."

"…."

"Ah.. kok malah curhat seperti ini. Hehe…."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku menerima semua unek-unekmu."

"….."

Ibu pemilik yayasan tersebut membawakan sebuah makanan ringan dan minuman untuk Zhoumi dan Henry. Dengan senyumnya Ia memberi makanan tersebut.

"Ah, kalian masih disini ? Ini ibu bawakan makanan."

"aish, jangan repot-repot bu. Aku sebentar lagi akan pulang.", tolak halus Zhoumi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak merasa di repotkan olehmu.",

Sepintas suatu di pikian Zhoumi datang. Mendengar cerita Henry yang sampai tidur di meja karena kekurangan tempat tidur membuatnya ingin mengajak Henry tidur di rumahnya.

"Ah, bu. Bagaimana jika Henry aku ajak dia untuk tinggal bersamaku?"

"Apa?", tanya Henry. Berharap dia salah dengar.

"Kau tidur di rumahku."

"Untuk apa ?"

"Ibu setuju jika kau tinggal bersama Zhoumi."

"APA? Tidak, aku mau! Aku ingin sama ibu!" Henry berteriak sambil berdiri menolak tawaran Zhoumi. Zhoumi hanya bisa bungkam karena Henry terlalu keras menolaknya.

"Henry-ya~ aku tidak tega setiap kau tidur malam kau harus mengorbankan dirimu tidur di meja setiap malam. Kau selalu mengeluh badanmu pegal.", kata ibu.

"Tapi bu…"

"Aku masih memberikan waktu untuk Henry. Mungkin ada baiknya ibu dan Henry bicarakan. Saya tidak mempermasalahkan setuju atau tidaknya Henry. Karena itu haknya.", ujar Zhoumi.

Henry diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Zhoumi melirik arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan waktunya untuk pulang.

"Waktunya aku pulang. Kabari aku ya jika ada apa-apa."

"Ne gege. Terima Kasih sudah berkunjung~"

Zhoumi berjalan menuju luar yayasan, Henry menatap punggungnya sampai Zhoumi tak terlihat lagi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

8.00 KST

"Ibu, aku tidak mau pisah dari ibu, Aku ingin tetap tinggal di yayasan ini.", Henry tetap menolak suruhan Ibu.

"Henry-ya… Ibu tidak tega melihatmu selalu pegal saat bangun tidur. Itu menyiksa dirimu."

"Biarin bu. Aku melakukan ini semua demi adik-adikku. Aku tidak masalah jika harus mengalami pegal."

"Kau sayang ibu, bukan? Turutilah apa pinta ibu ke kau!"

Henry menunduk ketika Ibu meninggikan suaranya… "Bu… aku ingin terus bersama ibu."

"Kau boleh kapan saja kembali ke sini. Pintu selalu terbuka untukmu. Ayolah, demi ibu biar kau tidak sakit. Teleponlah Zhoumi, minta dia suruh jemput kamu besok pagi."

Henry mengambil gagang telepon. Dia menatap sejenak gagang itu dan ibu. Dengan berat hati, Henry menekan nomor telepon Zhoumi.

"Zhoumi Ge.. masalah tadi siang…."

.

.

.

"Ayo Henry. Masukan tasmu ke dalam mobil.", kata Zhoumi.

Ya. Henry menerima ajakan Zhoumi untuk tinggal bersamanya. Agar adik-adiknya bisa mendapatkan tempat tidur yang agak luas sehingga dirinya tidak perlu tidur di meja. Agak berat Henry meninggalkan yayasan tersebut. Karena dirinya dibesarkan disini sejak kecil.

"Ibu~", kata Henry sambil memeluk Ibu yayasan yang sudah dia anggap ibu sendiri.

"Aish, jangan nangis~ kau boleh kesini lagi kapanpun kau mau.", kata Ibu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, bu."

"Aku juga. Sudahlah, kau sudah ditunggu Zhoumi."

"Ah, iya bu. Aku pergi dulu. Adik-adikku, aku pergi! Jaga diri kalian baik-baik! Aku akan menyempatkan diriku kesini!", teriak Henry dari luar sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya kak! Kami tunggu!", balas teriak anak-anak yayasan.

Zhoumi dan Henry masuk ke dalam mobil. Henry membuka jendela mobil dan kembali melambaikan tangannya ke arah anak-anak. Dan mobil pun berjalan, ia mulai jauh… jauh dari lokasi yayasan.

Zhoumi's Home!

"Ah, ini rumah gege. Kita sampai ^^", Henry takjub melihat rumah Zhoumi yang luas dan megah tersebut. Dia tidak percaya akan tinggal disini… di rumah yang lebih luas dari yayasan.

"Ayo masuk", ajak Zhoumi sambil menarik tangan Henry untuk masuk. Ia malah langsung mengajak Henry masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Nah, Henry tidur sama Gege ^^"

"Mwo ? Jinjja ? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada kamar lagi selain disini. Memang Henry berani tidur sendiri ?"

"Eh eh ? Ani /. Henly takut."

"Nah, makanya tidur sini sama Gege."

"N-ne ge."

.

.

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Zhoumi selalu dekat dengan Henry. Pernah sampai 2 hari, tumben Zhoumi tidak keluyuran di luar. Dia malah betah di rumah karena ada Henry.

"Gege~"

"Hm?"

"Cuaca dingin ya ?" *wah modus! #plakk!*

Oke abaikan, kembali ke cerita…

"Jinjja ? gege peluk ne?", Zhoumi memeluk Henry dengan mesra. Kau bisa bayangkan betapa merahnya pipi Henry saat ini. Henry bisa mencium aroma tubuh Zhoumi saat itu. Setidaknya bukan penyebab ia harus flashback masa lalunya yang kelam.

Ternyata penyebab cuaca dingin adalah musimnya yang sedang hujan….

"Henly~"

"Hm?"

Zhoumi mengelus pipi Henry, "Masih dingin?"

"M-masih Ge…"

Zhoumi perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Henry. Henry kaget dan tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"Ge…."

Zhoumi tersentak kaget, "Wae ?"

"… Henly trauma..", Henry meneteskan airmatanya. Karena kejadian ini mengingatkan masa lalunya.

"Kenapa ?"

"Henly pernah kok pacaran dengan sesama. Tapi…. Henly takut.."

"…"

"Henly disakiti dengan cara diputus secara sepihak. Henly tidak mau."

Zhoumi mengambil tangan kanan Henry lalu didekatkannya di dada. Ia mendekati telinga Henry untuk mengucapkan kata demi kata.

"Henry-ya~ aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu…", Zhoumi memberikan sebuah boneka koala kepada Henry, dan lantas Henry diam sejenak dibuatnya.

"T-tapi kan kita baru kenal, ge…"

"Jalani dulu hubungan ini. Suatu hubungan tidak harus dari lamanya kenal bukan ? Kalau Henry mau, ambil boneka ini, ne?"

Henry berpikir-pikir dahulu sebelum dia menerima boneka koala. Tapi, karena juga menyukai sosok Zhoumi akhirnya dia mengambil boneka tersebut.

"Ne ge ^^", jawab Henry.

"Ah~ Gomawo. Wo ai ni~", Zhoumi mencium pipi Henry, Henry meresapi ciuman sampai Ia menutup matanya. Saat Zhoumi memperdalam ciumannya…..

"Nggh~ Ge~ belum waktunya~", kata Henry di sela-sela ciumannya. Zhoumi yang mendengarnya langsung menghentikannya.

"M-mianhe. Kelepasan (?)",

"Hehe… nggak apa ge.", Ia memeluk Zhoumi dengan sayang. Mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan kerja sambilan lagi di restoran. Tidurlah dan bersantailah di rumah."

"Tapi ge…."

"Jangan membantah~ Itu untukmu.", kata Zhoumi dengan senyum tampannya. Ah, siapa yang tak bisa menolak pesonanya. Termasuk author akan klepek-klepek liatnya *apaan sih -"*

.

.

"Ge~?"

"Hm ?"

"Saranghae~"

"Nado Saranghae~.."

NEXT PART 2!


End file.
